Angel's Glow
by Sharmain
Summary: As Christmas time approaches, Kurt finds himself gazing at the beautiful Christmas lights people adorn their houses with for the holiday season. He has a special connection to them and, with the help of Burt, Blaine takes him on a night he'll never forget


It's beginning to feel a lot like Christmas and I've been trying my best to get into the holiday spirit!

One of my favorite things about Christmas are the spectacular lights people put on display and, for your enjoyment as well as a way of having something to read as I try to finish up the final chapter of _Cirque de Joie_, I wrote this. It's very much a Klaine fic with an added dash of Burt appreciation because, well, he's an effing awesome dad!

I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>Kurt peered absently out the frosty glass of his living room window at the house across the street, which was adorned with hundreds of little lights that twinkled like little fairies in the crisp, cold night. Gold lights lined the roof and the porch, the little "icicles" dangling down and swaying in the light wind. Wreaths were hung on each and every window, their red bows lined with little twinkling bulbs. Kurt could see a majestic Christmas tree just inside the door to the right, lighting up the living room of the house with holiday cheer as the lights glinted off the metallic baubles that adorned the ever green branches. Out in the yard a sleigh glinted with white light, led by nine golden reindeer, the leader glowing with a red bulb for a nose.<p>

If there was one thing that Kurt loved about Christmas, it was the lights. Of course, he's never told anyone, as it was a rather personal subject. You see, when he was little, his mom and dad always took him around the town to look at the many arrays of Christmas decorations. His mother had loved the lights as much as he did, her eyes sparkling at the cozy, beautiful houses that seemed to have leaped out of their imaginations. But ever since she died, so had the tradition. In the years following her death it was too painful to continue with the tradition, and so it ceased altogether.

Kurt took a sip of his hot cocoa, taking a moment to savor the warm, rich taste. He sat in his living room alone. Burt, Carole, and Finn had all tucked in for the night, but Kurt couldn't sleep. So instead he had crept stealthily down the stairs to the kitchen, made himself some hot chocolate, plugged up the Christmas tree, and wrapped himself in a warm, fuzzy blanket before snuggling into the couch to look at the Christmas lights and file through his memories.

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned his head to look into the kitchen. Burt took in the sight of his son huddled in the corner of the couch in a big blanket, clutching a big mug of hot cocoa and smiled. Kurt ducked his face behind his mug, eyes looking over the rim.

"Why are you up so late?" Burt asked, stepping into the living room. He looked at the lit white Christmas tree in the corner, which was tastefully decorated in silver and crimson by Carole and Kurt the day after Thanksgiving. Kurt followed his father's gaze and shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep." Burt darted his eyes to look out the window, gaze falling on the house across the street. Realization dawned on Burt's face and his eyes softened.

"Well, make sure you turn off the tree when you decide to go to bed," Burt said. Kurt nodded and watched Burt leave before turning his head to look out the window once more.

When Burt ascended the stairs he made a mental note to make a call in the morning. At the thought of his plan, he smiled.

* * *

><p>"Why do I feel like I'm being abducted?" Kurt asked warily as he was pulled towards the car, blindfold leaving him completely and utterly helpless. Blaine chuckled as he led his boyfriend to the passenger's seat.<p>

"Because you are," he said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "But don't worry. I'm the best kind of kidnapper." Kurt snorted and shook his head.

Blaine helped Kurt sit down and buckled him in before closing the door. He smiled to himself as he remembered the weird conversation he'd had with Burt that morning.

"I know this is weird of me calling you but I gotta ask for a favor," Burt opened with. Blaine had allowed the man to speak and grinned as he heard Burt's idea. He had agreed enthusiastically and then texted Kurt, telling him he had a "surprise" for him that night. Kurt had replied, expressing his reluctance.

_The last time you had a surprise I couldn't get the smell of pine out of my hair for a week._

Blaine just laughed and replied:

_We won't be hiking anywhere this time. You'll love it, I promise :)_

Blaine slid into his seat and shut the door, cranking the car. He fiddled with the radio, setting it on a Christmas station that was broadcasting the older Christmas tunes in the flavor of Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, and Ella Fitzgerald.

"So, I assume this is Christmas related?" Kurt asked as they drove down the road. He was playing with the tassels hanging from his silver and navy embroidered scarf, resisting the urge to yank off his blindfold. "I hope it's not a petting zoo. If I have to touch a deer I'm throttling someone."

"It's most definitely not a petting zoo," Blaine said, looking over at Kurt with playful eyes before remembering the boy couldn't see the gesture. "I still remember the incident with the llama." It was quite the experience. Needless to say, Kurt lost a very expensive sweater that day. Even though Blaine had assured him that the spit would come out, Kurt couldn't stand the thought of wearing something a llama had hocked a lugey on.

"Well, that's a comfort," Kurt said, sounding less tense. Blaine just laughed and mentally ran through the directions to their destination in his head. He knew it would take about half an hour to get there, but he knew it was going to be worth it.

They sung along with the songs they knew and quietly listened to the ones they had yet to memorize. Every now and then Kurt would speculate, only to have his inquiry shot down. Blaine was quite surprised he hadn't guessed it yet, but he was glad. He didn't want the surprise to be ruined.

Finally Blaine pulled into a gravel parking lot, following the direction the traffic directors told him to go. When the car finally came to a halt, Kurt made a pained noise.

"_Now_ can I take off my blindfold?" Blaine turned off the car, basking them in silence.

"Not yet, but you can soon," Blaine said. Kurt sighed dramatically and fumbled to unbuckle himself. Blaine got out of the car and ran around to let Kurt out, immediately taking the boy's hand as Kurt stepped out of the car. He pulled Kurt close, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. He played with the back of the blindfold and reveled in the sight of Kurt's face, knowing the boy could feel that they were close but couldn't see just how close they were. Blaine planted a small kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed Blaine back, hands roaming to find Blaine's waist before settling on the small of his back. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and pulled away.

"C'mon," he said, grasping Kurt's hand. Kurt pouted and followed Blaine's pull. He was aware that there were other cars around them and he could hear the crunch of other feet as they stepped on the gravel. The small noise of conversation flitted through the air and somewhere a bell was ringing.

"Just a little further," Blaine assured. Kurt just nodded and continued to pick up sounds. There was the sound of a choir coming from somewhere, their harmonies drifting and curling sweetly around Kurt's ears, giving him goose bumps. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder suddenly, stopping them both.

"Okay," Blaine said. Kurt could feel the boy's hot breath on his ear. "One, two-" On three he pulled the blindfold from Kurt's eyes. Kurt blinked for a moment before gasping.

In front of them was a very large arch that was covered in winding gold Christmas lights. Behind it was a garden illuminated by thousands of lights from gold, white, blue, and rainbow. There were all kinds of lights on display: rope lights, twinkle lights, lanterns, candles. Trees reached high into the sky, adorned with glittering strands while small sculpted shrubs were adorned with many little baubles and bulbs. The whole thing looked like a dream; a very good, very beautiful dream.

"Oh my," Kurt gasped. He looked at the people filing into the arch, handing women in festive sweaters and Santa hats what looked to be like tickets. This was obviously a Christmas light show that was put on every year to bring joy and earn money. Kurt looked at Blaine, who held up two tickets and grinned impishly.

"Ready to go in?" he asked. Kurt grinned and nodded. They both walked up to one of the ladies. She was rather plump with bright orange hair. Blaine handed her the tickets. She wished them a merry Christmas and happy holidays with a dazzling smile. They both smiled back and entered the garden. The pedestrian traffic was rather reasonable and Kurt was glad that they didn't have to huddle in a mass crowd to enjoy the magnificent work around them.

Kurt didn't know where to start looking. His eyes darted from the trees to the benches to the whimsical arrangements scattered on the grass. Blaine couldn't help but watch this display. Kurt's eyes sparkled as he looked around, smile becoming increasingly bigger as they walked along the path that was lined with alternating red and green luminaries.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked suddenly, looked at Blaine. "I've never told anyone." Blaine smiled and touched the tip of his nose with his finger.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he said cheekily. "But truthfully, your dad called me this morning and told me that he wanted me to take you here. He gave me the tickets before we left your house." Kurt's eyes shot up in astonishment before his face broke out into a large grin.

"Of course," he said quietly. "That man is going to get a new tool set for Christmas." Blaine chuckled and buried his hands into his pockets, casting his eyes up to the navy sky.

"He didn't tell me why it'd mean so much to you, though," he said, looking at Kurt. "He said you'd tell me if you felt like it." Kurt blushed and shrugged, looking around at the lights. He seemed to glow in the incandescence.

"Well," Kurt started. "My mom loved Christmas lights. When I was little she and my dad always took me out to look at them. When she died, we stopped doing that. It hurt too much to carry on the tradition without her, but I still love looking at lights. They remind me of her and they're so incredibly beautiful." Blaine felt his heart swell in his chest.

"Oh, Kurt," he said. Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes watery but smiling. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, uncaring about those around him. He noticed what seemed to be a bench off the path that was stationed behind a rather tall wall of shrubs that was covered in gold bulbs. Blaine led Kurt away from the path. They sat down on the bench and immediately snuggled closer to each other. They were out of sight from anyone on the path who wasn't looking closely in their direction.

"Thank you," Kurt said, looking at Blaine. "This means so much to me and I'm glad I could spend it with you." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his.

"Seeing you like this-" Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes. "It's breathtaking." Kurt smiled and leaned closer to Blaine. Their lips met in a kiss, eyelids fluttering at the sensation and the cold, which crept up on them like the breath of Jack Frost himself as they sat longer on the bench. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together, relishing the moment.

"You're freezing," Kurt commented, feelings Blaine's hands. Neither of them was wearing gloves. Blaine shrugged and rubbed his thumbs on the back of Kurt's hands.

"So are you," he said. "Come on. There's hot chocolate and cider at the end. Let's enjoy our evening." Blaine stood up and offered his hand to Kurt. With a laugh, Kurt took it as he rose from the bench.

They strolled along the path, hands linked between them. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to the two boys holding hands, for which Blaine was grateful. Maybe people did have a heart during this time.

Kurt would point out a rather impressive display every once in awhile. One that he was particularly impressed with was a gingerbread house the size of a car decorated with a dazzling variety of colored lights and oversized candies. Beside the house was a small group of teens with music folders. Kurt deduced that it was them he'd heard when they had approached the entrance. His assumption was proven true when they began to sing "Carol of the Bells", their voices blending beautifully together in the festive yet haunting melody.

"They're good," Kurt said with a smile. Blaine nodded in agreement, enjoying the music.

"This is actually one of my favorite Christmas carols," Blaine said, cocking his head at Kurt. "You remember the arrangement the Warblers did last year?" Kurt laughed and nodded. He'd been one of the only ones able sing the melody in the key of Bb without taking it down an octave. Needless to say, he was rather disappointed when they had changed the key.

The couple continued on until they reached what seemed to be a greenhouse in the middle of the garden. Inside they could see a great deal of people drinking from festive cups and enjoying each others' company. Blaine held open the door for Kurt before following the taller boy inside. The smell of cinnamon and apple cider wafted through the air.

"Over there," Kurt said, pointing towards a table where volunteers were handing out hot cocoa and apple cider. Blaine's mouth watered at the thought of a nice cup of rich hot chocolate and he sighed, looking at Kurt before walking over to the table.

"Merry Christmas boys!" one of the ladies said cheerily. "Would you like some cocoa or some cider?"

"Cocoa for me, definitely," Blaine said with a smile.

"Cider for me, please," Kurt said, grinning. The lady smiled sweetly before grabbing two different cups. She handed them to the boys and wished them a safe journey home and happy holidays.

"This is really good," Blaine said, sipping on the hot beverage. He ended up scalding his tongue, but it was worth it to feel the warm tingle of sensation spread through his numb limbs.

"So is the cider," Kurt said, licking his lips. "Want to try?" Blaine nodded and they exchanged cups. They both took of sip of each others' drinks at the same time. The spicy sweet taste of apple cider was tangy and warm. Blaine had to agree, the cider was excellent. Kurt seemed to think the same for the creamy, rich hot chocolate.

"Wow," Kurt said, licking his lips again.

"Indeed," Blaine said with a grin. They swapped back cups and looked around. Kurt felt warm in the brightly lit greenhouse but rather uncomfortable with all of the other people huddled in the relatively small space.

"Mind if we enjoy our drinks outside?" he asked Blaine. "I'm getting a little claustrophobic."

"Sure," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand to lead him to the door. Once they were outside Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be out with all of the sparkling lights again. They found another bench to sit on a ways away that was placed under a trellis with gold lights climbing up its body like vines.

"So, have you enjoyed yourself?" Blaine asked, wrapping one arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Yes," Kurt said, wrapping his fingers around his warm cup. "Thank you so much for bringing me here." Blaine smiled and shifted a little towards Kurt.

"Anytime," Blaine said with a hushed voice, moving to cup Kurt's cheek. Kurt's skin was pale and cold to the touch, just like porcelain and just as beautiful. "I love you, Kurt." Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's and looked into warm, hazel eyes.

"I love you too," Kurt said with a small smile.

They kissed; the winding lights making them seem to glow like angels.

* * *

><p>"Have a good time?" Burt asked as he grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator. Kurt leaned against the kitchen counter, face still pink and glowing from the evening.<p>

"It was amazing," he said breathlessly, eyes bright and smiling. Burt chuckled and pulled the tab with a 'pop'. He shuffled past his son and pulled a stool away from the bar.

"Glad you had a good time, son," he said, settling down on the stool. Kurt pushed himself away from the counter and looked at his father.

"Thank you, dad," he said in a soft voice. "It really meant a lot to me." Burt just looked at his son and smiled before taking a gulp of soda. Kurt smiled back and placed his hand on Burt's shoulder. Burt covered Kurt's hand with his own and gave it a small squeeze. Kurt leaned down to give Burt a brief kiss on the cheek before departing. As Kurt walked away, Burt got up to stand near the brightly lit Christmas tree. He smiled to himself and sighed as his eyes passed over the many hand-made ornaments Kurt had crafted over the years. The man seemed to be encompassed in a glow of his own, radiating brighter than the angel sitting atop the Christmas tree.


End file.
